1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest structure for a leisure chair. In particular, the present invention relates to a chair having a waist rest and a headrest that can be adjusted in the inclination angles thereof to provide increased lying comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical leisure chair includes a base, two armrests, a seat, and a backrest. The backrest of the leisure chair can be adjusted to a desired inclination angle for the user, providing a comfort lying. A waist rest and a headrest are often attached or provided on a conventional chair. However, the waist rest and the headrest are often fixed and thus could not be adjusted relative to the seat. In a case that the backrest of the chair is adjusted to a substantially horizontal position, the waist rest that provides a support to the user""s waist could be an obstacle to the lying comfort. Further, the headrest could not be adjusted in response to the adjustment of the waist rest such that the user might feel uncomfortable, as the head could be located in an excessively inclined position when the user lies down.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chair having a waist rest and a headrest that can be adjusted in the inclination angles thereof. The lying comfort is improved. In addition, the chair in accordance with the present invention can be detached to reduce the overall size during transport.
A chair in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a backrest, a seat including a rear end pivotally connected to a lower end of the backrest, two armrests securely mounted to the base, each armrest including a front end pivotally connected to the seat and a rear end pivotally connected to the backrest, and a waist rest including a waist rest body, two connecting pieces, and two linkages. The waist rest body includes an arcuate resting portion on an upper end thereof and a lower arcuate resting portion on a lower end thereof. Each connecting piece includes a first peg for pivotal connection with the rear end of an associated armrest. Each connecting piece further includes a second peg for pivotal connection with an end of an associated linkage. The other end of each linkage is pivotally connected to the seat.
When a user lies down on the backrest, the seat is moved forward while the linkages and the waist rest are pivoted such that the upper arcuate resting portion of the waist rest pivots inward and that the lower arcuate resting portion of the waist rest pivots outward, causing a jointing area between the lower end of the backrest and the seat to protrude more outward to increase the supporting effect and thus provide an increased comfort.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.